Trials and Tribulations
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Chibisuke and his siblings are doing their best to adjust to a normal life, despite the hardships they were forced to endure. But with new friends and a new school, they would discovery that together, they will overcome great odds and prevail.


Hello everyone! It is I, Allenfairytail! As you already guess by now, this is my first story for Regular Show in a while. Just wanted to write this story both for fun and to see how long I could keep this story up.

Regarding reviews, I don't mind any constructive criticism or honest opinions, but I will NOT accept bashings or flamings.

I don't own "Regular Show". It is property of Cartoon Network. As such, I only own the story itself and the characters written specifically for this fanfiction.

Anyway, enjoy.

Trials and Tribulations

A Regular Show Story

By Allenfairytail

Chapter 1: Back to School

Rays from the warm sun shine onto Majestic Falls. One of the cleanest (and wealthiest) areas in the city of Nausicaa, with a small population of 10,000 people; birds are flying freely in the sky, happily chirping all around Majestic Falls, with flowers were blooming and the sky was as blue any cool day. Neither hot or cold, it was a perfect day for anyone to go out and play or relax at the beach.

As much as the folks in Majestic Falls wanted to do things outdoors, that will never happen. Today is the day that EVERY teenager and child remembered (and dreaded): Wednesday, September 8th, the first day of school. Every child and teenager were getting to school by walking, catching a ride with a parent and guardian or the alternative; taking the city bus or less likely the city train.

In Mordecai's case, however, he opted for the bike, as he started to pedal his way to his high school as fast as he can. Mordecai is an anthropomorphic blue Jay who stood around 6'4 feet tall with a black beak, with teeth, a light blue chest, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on its wings, or arms. The back of its head is black and the blue feathers on its head are styled up or grow in that fashion. The blue jay also has long, dark gray striped legs with two toes.

Soon after pedaling for twenty five minutes, he finally arrived at the high school that he will attend: Zestiria High School For The Arts. Zestiria is rather small in comparison to other regular high schools and since it is an art school, only a handful amount of students even qualified to attend. Even Mordecai himself was shocked that he got accepted, but was nonetheless happy (and excited) that he'll attend.

As Mordecai made his way to the school gate, he checked out his new school ID and wear it around his neck. When one of the school staffs saw Mordecai's ID, he was allow entry to the school. Despite being a rather small school, there were a lot of students sitting at the front, enjoying the little time they have before the bell rang.

Mordecai placed his bike in the storage where all the bikes and skateboards are stored. As he put his bike away, he heard his name being a called.

"Mordecai?"

Noticing the familiar voice, he turned his body and saw his best friend (and biggest pet peeve) Rigby. Rigby is a brown raccoon with short, spiky hair. He had a darker brown circles around his eyes, like any normal raccoon usually would and had a long tail, with six dark brown stripes on it, as well as standing only 3'1.7", making him 1/2 Mordecai's height (6'3") and around 27 pounds.

"Rigby? Dude! Your attending to this school?" Mordecai was shocked to see his best here in the campus.

"You know it bro!" Rigby replied, as he smiled with pride., before Mordecai lightly punched his friend's arm.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me your attending here?! I thought that you didn't get accepted."

"OW! I wanted to be a surprise for you," Rigby whimpered in pain, while rubbing his arm in pain. "Jeez…it's like I can't allow to plan surprises at all for you!"

Mordecai scratched his head, feeling a bit slightly embarrassed. "Sorry Rigby."

"It's alright dude," Rigby sighed as his anger subsided. "At least by telling you confirms that we'll be in the same high school."

"Yeah we are!" Moridecai instantly agree with his best friend.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" Both the blue jay and the raccoon shout their signature catchphrase until they both laugh and begin walking around the campus for a bit.

It was nice for Mordecai's to know that Rigby will be attending the same school as him. After all, the two knew each other since childhood, so it was natural for them to be together in elementary and middle school.

Since Zestiria High School is an art school, Mordecai was unsure if the small campus was going to accept his pet peeve in and for good reason; In order to be accepted into Zestiria, each student must auditioned what art that they were interested in. Since Mordecai used to play the piano as a child, he decided to audition by playing the piano. Despite playing an intermediate level song, Mordecai was nevertheless accepted into the art school much to his great shock, but seeing Rigby here made the blue jay quickly realized something: what Rigby's audition will be like. But for now, he decided to push his curiosity aside and come to enjoy the knowledge that his best friend will be attending the same school with him.

"Well, since your here, what classes do you have?" Mordecai asked.

"Let's see…" Rigby grabbed his schedule out his pocket. "I've got English for first period. Second period I have Alge.. Algebwra?"

"Its pronounce Algebra…" Mordecai corrected him. "…And that's cool dude. I'll be in the same class as you are."

"Awesome!" Rigby let out a whistle. "Okay, third period I have Biology. Fourth period I have is…hmm...OH! U.S. History!"

"Sorry dude…" Mordecai let out a painful expression. "I have Biology for 5th period. But I do have U.S. History for 4th period so we will be in the same class 4th period."

"That's cool, Mordecai." Rigby let out a sigh with such news but find solace that Mordecai will be in the same class as him 4th period.

Suddenly the bell rang for first period. All the students begin to scramble and head towards their respective classes. Since Mordecai and Rigby are sharing the same classroom together, the duo made begin to walk to find the classroom they need to be.

"Okay, English 1-2 is room 117 in building C." Mordecai stated, as he scanned his schedule.

"Uh, where's building C?" Rigby asked. Mordecai scanned the buildings until he saw the building that he was looking for.

"There! On the left side of the cafeteria."

With no time to spare, the blue jay and raccoon rushed towards building C and quickly look for room 117. They eventually found the room they were looking for and discovered that the door is unlocked. With this in mind, they both entered the room, only to be greeted by a completely empty room.

"Uh... this classroom is empty," Mordecai noted, as he scratched his head.

"I can see that Mordecai," said Rigby, irked by the blue jay stating the obvious. "Are you sure that this is the right classroom?"

Mordecai didn't reply back to his best friend feeling unsure what to say. He was sure that this is the right classroom to be in, since the number is labeled on the door outside despite the whole room being empty. In spite of the growing doubts, Mordecai still decided to wait until the bell rings to see what to do.

"I'm pretty sure that this is the classroom to be. Maybe the teacher is running late or something. Let's just wait a bit longer and see what happens." Mordecai said.

"Ugh…Fine..." Rigby grunted in annoyance.

Just then, the duo heard the door being open and hoped that the person who opened the door would be the teacher. Instead, the person turned out to be a young male teenager who look roughly to be around the same age as Mordecai and Rigby. What drew the duo's attention is the young boy's androgynous appearance.

He was a half human, half kitsune hybrid, with baby blue-silver eyes and long lavender-silver flowing hair, with very short bangs. He was rather very small in stature, having whiskers on the side of his cheeks, a small fox nose with a feminine face but possessed an athletic and lean body. He had fox paws that are acted like his hands and his feet and both have five "fingers" and "toes". He had fox ears resting on top of his head, which had lavender silver hair, nine tails that were wisteria lavender falls color that were same color of the rest of his fox features, such as the fur on both his hands and feet and inside his ears, with Japanese white wisteria, colored with each end of his tails. Aside from his paws as hands, feet, ears, whiskers and nine tails, the rest of his body are human. Finally, he wore a black trench coat, a black t shirt underneath it and black colored jeans. The young teen was holding a hard covered boxed bet of books.

As the young kitsune hybrid looked around the classroom, he caught a glimpse of Mordecai and Rigby and decided to interact with them.

"Hey, you guys are waiting for the teacher as well?"

"Yeah we are," the blue joy replied, as he nodded his head.

"I see," The kitsune hybrid let out a small sigh. "Anyway, what audition did you two do?"

"I played a song on the piano," Mordecai replied, his voiced filled with some small pride. "Although the song can be described as intermediate level."

"Ah, playing a song that isn't too easy but not too advanced for you to handle. That's nice." The kitsune hybrid tapped his chin and smiled.

"Heh...thanks," Mordecai rubbed the back of his head, feeling flattered by the kitsune's comment.

"Your welcome," The kitsune then turned to the raccoon. "How did your audition go? What did you do?"

"Well if you must know, I played my wicked electric guitar and blew the staff away with my awesome skills." Rigby replied, smiling proudly of his accomplishment.

"Wait? You played the electric guitar?" Mordecai asked, clearly in a state of shock.

"Hmph Hmph. You bet I did," Rigby replied with arrogance and pride filled in his tone of voice. The kitsune's eyes beamed with excitement upon hearing this.

"**Sugoi!** That's so cool! Wish I can play an instrument."

"What did you do on your audition?" Mordecai asked curiously.

The kitsune hybrid unzipped his backpack and grabbed what appears to be a sketchbook, giving the duo an obvious answer to Mordecai's question. The hybrid opened the book and begin scanning and flipping pages in his sketchbook until he seemingly found the page he was looking for, before handing it to Mordecai.

"Here, this is the picture I drew at my audition."

Mordecai grabbed the drawing book and looked at the picture and what he saw astounded him: he drew a total of eleven characters that were well drawn, well detailed and some of the characters were wielding weapons.

"Whoa! Dude your drawing skills are awesome!" Mordecai praised the young kitsune's drawing skills and turn to Rigby. "Dude! Rigby, take a look at this."

Rigby walked towards Mordecai and grabbed the drawing and saw the picture that the kitsune hybrid drew and it blown Rigby away.

"Whoa! This picture is awesome!" said the raccoon, clearly impressed by what he was looking at. "You drew all of this?"

"You bet I did!" The kitsune hybrid nodded his head.

"Man, your are a talented artist!" Mordecai commented.

"I couldn't agree more," Rigby compliment.

"Heh...thanks you two," The kitsune hybrid smiled as he grabbed his drawing book. Then, he realized something. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Chibisuke. What are you names you two?"

"I'm Mordecai and this here is Rigby." the blue jay introduced himself and his friend to the kitsune hybrid.

"What up!" Rigby said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Mordecai and Rigby." said Chibisuke, happy to befriend the two.

Just then, the newly trio hear's the door being opened, revealing a handful of students. One of them is a male yeti who is standing at 6'1 with yellow-ish eyes, wearing only jeans with a brown belt. Despite being a yeti, he closely resembles to a gorilla, but had large muscles and abs that was showing full angles from a lack of wearing a t shirt, though strangely he has small hands. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face.

Next to the yeti is a male gumball machine, standing at 5'6"/5'9" and about 40 pounds with pinkish purple/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome, sunken eyes and a large, straight nose that just about overlapped his mouth.

Chibisuke didn't recognized the newcomers; Mordecai and Rigby, on the other hand, instantly recognized who they were right away.

"Hey Skips!" Mordecai greeted the tall yeti, before he turned to the gumball machine. "Benson? You're attending Zestiria as well?"

"As a matter a fact Mordecai," the gumball machine answered. "I am attending. And so is Pops, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost."

"UGH! That's just great," Rigby groaned upon hearing the name Muscle Man.

As the time past more handful of students arrived; one of the students were a male lollipop-shaped man named Pops, standing at around 6'0" without his hat on. His body and limbs are all very stick-like while his head is abnormally large and currently dressed like a proper gentleman, consisting of a suit-and-slacks, an always buttoned up dark vest, as well as a top hat. Pops also sports a white curved mustache, but otherwise, he was entirely bald.

Then there was a green young man named Muscle Man, with shoulder-length, greenish-brown hair, as well as being fat and having large breasts, something that was highly unusual for Chibisuke. He also wore a long-sleeved grayish-blue shirt, dark gray pants and black shoes.

Behind Muscle Man was a small but male pale ghost named Hi-Five Ghost, who happens to be his best friend. He was semi-transparent, as anyone can see through him, but not completely. Finally, he had basic features: eyes and a mouth, but oddly enough, one hand sticking out of his head.

Mordecai introduced Chibisuke to his friends that he met in childhood; Upon introduction, the kitsune hybrid responded well with Skips, Pops and even Benson. Interactions with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost however, didn't go by that well due to them making fun of his feminine (and androgynous) appearance and even called him a girl on one occasion, much to Chibisuke's annoyance and frustration.

Suddenly the teacher finally arrived after ten minutes of waiting. The teacher is a human female of African American origin, with long, curly cinnamon brown hair, hazel golden eyes that looked like fifteen karat gold, as well as wearing a pair of glasses, a long sleeved black and gray button shirt and a pair of gray khaki pants.

"Hello students. My name is Lyndis. But you can call me Ms. Lynn." the teacher introduced herself to her students, getting their attention. Shortly afterwards, first period went by rather smoothly, until more students came in and interrupted the whole class, along with the entire lecture. This time it was a group of girls who, judging by Chibisuke's view, seemed to be tired and out of breath from running.

The first girl was a robin named Margaret. She was a red jay, with feathers were red and white in color, a curved beak, comma-shaped brownish spots on the sides of her head and a curved hairstyle. She also wore a pair of blue colored jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

The second girl was a short mole named Eileen. Despite being a mole, she looked surprisingly human. Her eyes were small and squinted, had a small light brown tail and brown hair tied into a side ponytail, as well as wearing a pink shirt with ruffles around the neck and shoulders and a blue skirt. Like Ms. Lynn, Eileen also wore glasses.

The third girl was an obese, green woman named Starla, who looks similar to Muscle Man, but with major differences: she had shoulder length, light olive brown hair with huge pigtails and wore red lipstick, very large breasts compared to Muscle Man's man boobs and wore a gray purple mixed colored mini skirt, a white long sleeve shirt that left her belly button exposed and black high heels. All and all, Starla can be described as a female version of Muscle Man.

The fourth and last girl in the group is a cloud humanoid named Cloudy Jay (CJ for short) who had pale, white skin and cloud hair that looked like it was tied into a pony tail, as well as wearing a red-striped tank top, brown shorts, and small boots.

Once they arrived and take their seats, the teacher resumed going over the lecture. It didn't took very long to complete it and now Ms. Lynn went through roll call to see who was here and who was absent. With everything knocked out of the way, she told the students that they can do whatever they want to do for the rest of the period, so as long they don't make too many noises. Soon, the students begin to socializing with one another, as Mordecai begin to get up from his seat, with the intent to walking towards Margaret so he can talked to her, since he had a crush on her since elementary school. Much to his shock however, Margaret walked towards Chibisuke and greeted the half-kitsune with a warming hug.

"Chibisuke!" Margaret gushed out with happiness. "I can't believe your here!"

"Hey Margaret and I could say the same to you as well," said Chibisuke, as he hugged Margaret back with a smile.

"How are you holding up the last time I saw you? The red robin asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm holding up pretty good," Chibisuke replied.

"That's good." Margaret said with a smile.

Mordecai continued to look at two in shock. Margaret and his new friend actually knew each other? A number of thoughts went through his head. He was so enthralled with what was in mind, that he didn't noticed that Rigby was calling out to him so the raccoon had to resort to hit his head with a book.

"What Rigby?!" Mordecai exclaimed, as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Whoa! Dude, why are you mad all of a sudden?" Rigby asked, as he back up a bit from sudden change of mood.

"...It's Chibisuke," Mordecai replied with a sigh. "He knows Margaret."

"So?" Rigby asked, as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"He talk to her like he known her for years, but this is the first time that we met him," Mordecai explained. "What if... Chibisuke is Margaret new boyfriend?"

"Can't be," Rigby instantly disagreed.

"How would you know?" Mordecai challenging his best friend's claim.

"I have never heard word of her having a new boyfriend," Rigby pointed out. "Have you?"

"Well... " Mordecai paused for a bit to think back a few days ago that he last saw Margaret. She never mentioned of having another boyfriend or anything particular. So with this knowledge in mind he sighed in defeat. "No."

"Well there you go, Mordecai." said Rigby, satisfied with his friend's answer. "Now come on, lets go hang out with Skips."

With nothing to do, the two decided to interact with Skips. But as he walked towards the yeti's desk, he took one more gaze at his crush and his new best friend, laughing as they both interacted with each other.

"Yeah, maybe Rigby is right. Maybe Margaret and Chibisuke are just friends."

* * *

After what felt like forever, jumping from one period after another, the school bell finally rang, signaling all the students and teachers that lunch had arrived. As the hallways to begin to fill up with students once more, Margaret and Eileen make their way towards the cafeteria.

"Wow! Can't believe that Chibisuke is attending here," Margaret said to Eileen. "I should invite him to eat with us."

"I don't know, Margaret…" Eileen spoke with uncertainty. "I mean, I get that he's cool and all, but I don't know much about Chibisuke."

"Don't be such a downer, Eileen. I've known Chibisuke since childhood."

"If so, why didn't you mentioned him to me over the years we've known each other?" Eileen questioned her friend, prompting the red robin to sigh before answering the mole's question.

"Eileen, it's rather complicated... and I'm not in the position to say..."

"Am I interrupting anything ladies?"

Margaret and Eileen yelped and turned around to see Chibisuke standing right behind them, with his headphones resting on his neck and holding his sketchbook on his right hand. He seemed to be a good mood, much to her relief, before Margaret spoke up.

"Actually, we were talking about you Chibisuke and we're wondering if you might want to come and eat with us."

Chibisuke's stomach growled in response to Margaret's statement.

"Well, I am a bit parched from skipping breakfast this morning. So yeah, I would love too."

"Awesome! By the way, this is Eileen."

"Ah, so your Eileen! Pleasure to meet you," Chibisuke then shook the mole's friend. But then, something popped up in the kitsune hybrid's mind. "What were you two talking about anyway? Was it something important?"

"No, I was telling a funny story that you've mostly would remember."

"Ah, I see," The kitsune chuckled, before he, Margaret and Eileen made their way into the already crowded cafeteria. Since most of the tables were taken, the trio decided to sit outside at an empty table they spotted at the far left and because Margaret, Eileen and Chibisuke brought the own lunch, they didn't need to get in line. But after a few minutes of eating together, Margaret and Eileen soon found themselves on the ground, being pushed aside from a group of girls that happen to take interest in the kitsune hybrid. Soon the empty table were now full with the girls bombarding with questions at the kitsune hybrid's, in which Chibisuke recognized some of them. Apparently, the girls wanted to learn a little more than the brief introductions that he gave in his classes earlier.

"Chibisuke was it? Is it really true that your a genius?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Your so cute, adorable and handsome! It make me wanna hug you!"

"Whoa!" Margaret exclaimed, as she got off from the ground and watched the girls swooning over Chibisuke. "It's only his first day of school and he's already got himself a fan club!"

"No kidding," Eileen agreed.

"I should pull him out of there," Margaret wondered. "He seemed to be struggling to get away from them."

"I'll help too." Eileen nodded her head in agreement.

"Make way you losers and make some room for us!" a voice spoke out of nowhere, one Chibisuke could have sworn he heard from before, as the fangirls complied and moved out the way, along the other students nearby to make a path for whomever it was suppose to be. the kitsune hybrid turned to the source of the voice and couldn't believe whom he's staring at: It was the group called The Wickets. They were 9th grade bullies that Chibisuke had encountered on his way to his fourth period class, especially the young boy wearing a black jeans and a dark blue vest that had dark brown hair wearing a red headband, seemingly to be the leader of the pack. Right next to him were two other boys: one had light brownish hair and wearing overalls but lacks a shirt, revealing his well developed abs, with the other had medium length black brownish hair, with his bang covered his left side of his head and wore overalls with a white collared shirt under it and a very small hat. Lastly, there was a young girl who had fairly long length light pink hair with long eye lashes and had a purple tattoo on her right side on her face, wearing a white button uniform shirt and a purple pleaded skirt, giving her the mixed appearance of a school girl and a rock star.

As the group make their way towards the kitsune hybrid, the young boy wearing the red headband is the first to approach him.

"So your the new half-breed that I heard about. Good, that means that there some rules you should follow, if you don't want us to make your life miserable."

"And what makes you think I'll follow them?" Chibisuke asked, as he gave them a deadpan stare them, clearly annoyed that he's being told to follow "rules" by a bunch of idiots. Before he knew what happened next, he found his face pressed onto the leader's, being grabbed by his long hair.

"How about we go over the three simple rules so you wont forget. Rule number one: _Never_ talk back to us."

The Wickets leader let go of Chibisuke's hair, who was a bit taken back by his strength; For someone his own age, he is quite strong. Even more so since he is very scrawny.

"Rule number two: Give us all of your lunch money or you will find yourself a knuckle sandwich."

"Psh. And what's number three?" Chibisuke asks with slight hint of mix emotions of annoyance and aggression. The light pink hair girl walked towards him and reared her head towards his face, giving him a cold glare.

"Never use cellphones in our neighborhood," The pink hair girl replied.

"I can do whatever I please and I'm not going to let little Ms. Cream-berry here to stop me," Chibisuke said letting out some the contempt.

Some of the students were now snickering, trying their best not to laugh. Even Eileen couldn't help but to laugh at this. The pink hair teenager were now blushing madly as her new nickname she was given. But then, she expression turned dark along with the others and the next thing Chibisuke knew it, she was once again up and personal on his face, clearly enraged by the insult that Chibisuke blurted out. The rest of the students noticed the gang's demeanor and stop what they were doing.

"You think your some show-off, that you think you can get away with that?! The pink hair girl yelled as the leader came up to her side.

"No one insults my girl and gets away with it!" The leader snarled as well.

"OH, I'm so scared! Please! Your threats so empty and hollow that it doesn't take a genius to noticed it. It's really sad by the way." Chibisuke then let out a casual yawn, clearly not impressed by the wickets threats.

The leader was now clearly on the verge of snapping and lashing out, but he paused for a bit after some thinking and got and idea to humiliate the kitsune hybrid, as he turned to face Chibisuke with a smug look.

"You think your so funny. Let's see how much you laugh when I do this!"

The next thing they all knew, the leader instantly grabbed Chibisuke's chest. All the boys were flustered madly at this while the girls (excluding Chibisuke's fan club) were irked by the leader's perverted action. However, much to everyone's shock, Chibisuke didn't move an inch from him grabbing his chest, as he let out a yawn and begin to smug a bit.

"For the record, I'm a guy. _Not_ a girl."

The leader only paused and for a moment, everything was quiet. Then, everyone just let out a gasp of shock.

"EH?! She's a boy!?"

"Of course Chibisuke is a guy," Margaret quietly said to herself , as she just face palm in the background, as the leader recoiled in shock, repulsed to hear this answer, while Chibisuke let out a laugh upon seeing the leader's reaction.

"Never thought your into dudes. I see why your have yourself a girlfriend; It was a ruse to cover up your sexuality. That's understandable," Chibisuke then patted the leader's shoulder in sympathy. "Don't be afraid about it. Accept it."

That was the last straw for the leader, as he snapped and violently punched Chibisuke in the face, causing him to staggered on the ground. The Wickets leader is now hell bent on beating the crap out of the kitsune hybrid for humiliating him in one of the worse way possible.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick you ass you...you...TRANSGENDER freak!"

That was the final nail in the coffin. The Wickets leader broke the number one rule: **NEVER** call Chibisuke a transgender. Immediately the kitsune hybrid got up on his feet and grabbed the leader by his vest.

"Oh...you bastard... I'll make sure that I'll sew that big fat mouth of yours." A deadly and dark aura emit from his body giving them a murderous glare.

"Heh, I have an idea how to settle the score," The Wicket leader smiled deviously.

"And that is what?" Chibisuke coldly asked.

"You and I would go one-on-one at the school gym this after school. That is, if you too much of a wuss to face me."

Before Chibisuke could replied, out of nowhere, Rigby butted in front of him with a look of confidence and arrogance on his face. Mordecai, who was in the background, didn't like what the raccoon was about to do.

"Of course he wouldn't chicken out! Hell, bring everyone in your so call gang! He'll wipe you all out!"

"Rigby I don't think that Chibisuke would-" Margaret didn't even finished as she got into the scene, due to her being interrupted.

"You got yourself a deal then," The Wickter leader and the half-breed will face off after school." The pink haired girl stated proudly in front of everyone, before turning her attention to the kitsune hybrid.

"I think we haven't introduced properly. I'm Fang, the guy with the long brown hair is Octavian, he big muscle guy here is Leo." Fang pointed the two goons on her left and right.

"And last but not least you already met Andrew. The person you managed to insult."

"And don't you ever forget it, freak!" Andrew warned Chibisuke, as the hybrid rolled his eyes in response, clearly unnerved by his threatening nature.

"Whatever," And with that, Chibisuke left the scene and went on his lunch like nothing had happen with Margaret, Eileen and now Mordecai and Rigby joining them leaving the Wickets to retreated to their eating spots.

"OOOOHHHHH! You tell them Chibisuke! I can't wait for you to creamed them." Rigby said full with excitement.

Mordecai and Eileen punched Rigby in the shoulder in anger, still peeved by what he just pulled off.

"Rigby! That was very reckless of you!" Eileen shouted.

"Dude! You just set up a fight that Chibisuke cannot win!" Mordecai added, agreeing with Eileen.

"Don't worry about it, Eileen and Mordecai…" Chibisuke began, interjecting into his friends' conversation. "I was going to accept it anyway. You know what people say: Don't judge a book by it's cover."

Rigby nodded his head in agreement. " Hmph. Hmph. The truth has spoken."

Mordecai and Eileen face palmed, completely baffled by the fact that Chibisuke is going through with this. Soon the bell rings for six period and the students made their way towards their class.

Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen retreated to the hallway, now concerned of Chibisuke's well being.

"Okay, we need to do something preventing this fight from happening," Margaret said.

"Agreed. I don't want him to get hurt. I feel bad for letting Rigby making things worse," Mordecai added, filled with guilt.

"Speaking of which, where is Rigby?" Margaret asked.

"He went with Chibisuke since they both share the same sixth period class." Mordecai replied.

As they begin discussing options how to stop the upcoming fight they walked towards class since all three of them are in the same class. After a while of failing choices, Eileen managed to come up an idea.

"I've got a plan!"

Mordecai and Margaret's face lit up. Margaret was the first one to speak.

"Really? What is it?"

Eileen's smile quickly turned in to a solemn look.

"Yes but its not going to be pretty."

"We'll take it Eileen," Mordecai replied with a stern look, doing whatever it takes to prevent Chibisuke from getting hurt, no matter how bad or morbid the plan it'll be. After all, it was partly his fault not stopping Rigby from making things worse and wanted to make it up to him.

Eileen took a good look at their faces just to be sure. Now convinced that they will go through with it, the mole begin discussing the plan that she hoped will work.

"Okay, here's the plan you two..."

Next time on Trials and Tribulations...

Chapter 2-Back To School: Part 2

Chibisuke's first day of school has already turned for the worse as the notorious gang called The Wickets has challenged him in the gym after school. As Margaret, Eileen and Mordecai desperately try to resolved this dilemma, another new student will pitch in to prevent the showdown between Chibisuke and The Wickets. With new found help, will they be able to stop the war between Chibisuke and the Wickets in time?

Okay! Finally done with the first chapter! Okay, Every once a while I will put this up. This is will be short and brief. Heck, I'll make a few references.

I'm well aware about Mary sues and gray sues. But rest assure you, this will not be the case.

When I created Chibisuke, I wanted to be the ears and eyes of many Trials and Tribulations, A person who's suffered much and still trying to find his place in the world.

Even though I created Chibisuke is the main focus of Trials and Tribulations, Mordecai and the gang ARE the main characters still and will have the same (if not equal) amount of screen time (along with supporting characters).

Hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of the story and if you have suggestions, ideas, requests and even good potental ideas for future chapters, let me know by pming me.

Arigato everyone and see you next chapter!


End file.
